Kyuuyou Chuudoku
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 中毒 (Chuudoku; addiction,obsession) 休養 (Kyuuyou; silence) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: KURUNAloid '''(comes from "Kuro", "Saruna" and "Utauloid") MODEL: '''NONE |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | style="text-align:center;"|'Female' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align:center;"|'E3 - A5' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | style="text-align:center;"|Alice (a KURUNAloid too) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | style="text-align:center;"|'17' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | style="text-align:center;"|'Jazz, Rock, Pop' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"|'60kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | Shisha '(It´s something to smoke) | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | Saruna (Voice provider) '''Kuro '(made the oto.ini) |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"|'''1.80m (180cm) | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:center;"|'Saruna '(K.G.) | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | style="text-align:center;"|Deviartsite of the doers |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | style="text-align:center;"|'January' 4,1995 | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | style="text-align:center;"|'to Smoke, Sleep, silence, Russia (the language the people there ect.)' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | ' 'Youtube Channel of the doers |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:center;"| January '12',2013 | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;"|'Humans, People, crowd, Any kind of energy (for example energetic people), Sweet things (doesn't matter if it's a character or a meal)', stupidity, Divas | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align:center;"|Shotgun Lovers |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Kyuuyou is a true Dandere/Kuudere she is very reticent, laughs very rare (actually never) she doesn´t really like to speak or to communicate with other she is a loner and likes to be lonely. Sometimes she can be very cynical and cruel, but she's only that way when she meet with stupidity. At all she is a very clever girl and would never do something without clearly thinking about it. She feels often annoyed because of her environment but she always keep her calm cool and she doesn´t show any emotions. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Grey/brightly brown Headgear: A green wollcap Eye color: dark green Earphones: / Dress: See concept art. realaxed street clothes with special boots Nationality/Race: Presumably Japanese Kyuuyou has really pale skin; Her nickname ist KY ( (K)yuu(Y)ou ); She doesn't like to dress very thick. She prefer loose clothes; Because of the fact that she smokes very much she doesn´t look very healthy; She always carry a bag with her where she put all her stuff in it; She only has 1 ponytail on the left side from her head.The other one she cutted of because of unknown reason. Voice Configuration *'Her Voicebanks are in romaji and with hiragana aliases.' *'You find Kyuuyou's CV Voicebank here' #Voices: 142 #Size: 28.143.802bytes #freq avg: 243,4 Hz (B3) Usage Clause *Do not redistribute. *Do not claim ownership of this character and her voicebank. (So please credit!) *Do not create songs in any way that include any slander, racism, or anything that insultes the rights of a person or group of people. *Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless there are changes that have been made by the creator. *Do not '''use any of the voice samples for other uses than letting her sing with UTAU! *Do '''not pitch her voice or use her as pitchloid. *Her voicebank is not for commercial use. Category:German UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Germany Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicer